The start of the Genex Tournement
not done yet Prolouge Abbey defeated the first Seeker and went to Super-intendent to find out more about them. Present day "So, they made they're move." said Charles "Yes and his face looked famailer." said Abbey "So even people in the academy are seekers." "How can we tell how a seeker looks like?" "A seeker will try to hide they're face, they wear black or purple robes and a hood around there head to cover they're identity. You can become on by taking an oath to Cataclysm and devouring its power or by loosing a shadow duel and the seeker wants you to become one." "Speaking about Cataclysm, the seeker said that he's rising when he doesn't have any of our dragons." "Cataclysm can rise through shadow duels but he won't be much of a treat, it's only if he has one or more of the dragons in his posseion that he can destroy us all." "How do we know that we're dueling on a shadow duel?" "You're dragons will start glowing and lead you to the duel." Abbey went to tell Darren and Jake what she learned. Darrens Dorm (Afternoon) "Yo, Darren, me and Ant are going to get some lunch wanna come?" asked Scott "In a bit, i'm trying to finish these last decks." said Darren "Why do you have so many?" "When those seekers come, I want to be ready, so i'm taking apart my old deck and make more so I can defeat diffrenent duelist with diffrenent decks." "Whatever, we'll be at dining hall." After 20 minutes of deck editing Darren went out of his dorm to findout that a man with dark blue shades, a purple jacket, tight black shirt and yellow spiky hair was outside. "You Darren Smith?" said the man "Ya." said Darren "I'm going to take your dragon now what do you say to a duel." "Alright fine." Start: Darrens turn "I'll start. I play 1 card face down and play one card face down and i'll end my turn." Seekers turn "That's it, I fought this will be hard since you beat Jake. I play battle ox in attack mode and I attack...." "I activate my trap scrap-iron scare crow which blocks your attack." said Darren "I end." Darrens turn "I summon Dragunity Aklys in attack mode and his effect let me special summon Dragunity Mystelion in attack mode and equip Aklys to him. Now I activate double summon to play Van'guard of the dragon, so by discarding one red-eyes from my hand he gains 300 attack points, now van guard destroy battle ox.... Van guard 1700 ----> 2000 Van'guard > Battle ox Seekers L.P 4000 ----> 3700 and mystelion attacks directly. Seekers L.P 3700 ----> 1600 I'll end with a face down." Seekers turn "I guess this will be quite amusing. I play my skilled Dark magician in attack mode and play Spell absorption, so now everytime a spell card is activated I gain 500 Life points and my Skilled Magician gains a spell counter. Next I activate Magical Citydel of Endymion so I can take spell counters off this card to activate effects and I gain 500 Life points and Skilled Dark Magician has another Spell counter. Seekers L.P 1600 ---> 2100 Skilled magicians S.C 1 -----> 2 and now I activate Field Barrier to protect my Citadel and I gain 500 Life points and Skilled Magician has another counter. Seekers Life points 2100 ----> 2600 Spell counters for dark magician 3 Citadel 1 Now I tribute my skilled magician to play Dark Magician , now ATTACK HIS VAN'GUARD!!! "Guess you forgot about Scrap-iron so your attack is negeated." said Darren "Lucky you guess I end my turn." Darrens turn "So this guy uses spellcasters, he doesn't use and face downs so I guess I can end this, this turn." Darren thought to himself "I activate Dragons ravine so by discarding my brandistock I can send a Dragunity Arma Leyviathen to the grave yard and special summon him by rmoving my mystelion from play I can special summon my Leyvatien and I'll equip him with my brandistock so he can attack twice." "Wait, if he can attack twice then that means...." "That's right you're going to lose this duel. Leviathen attack his magician... Leviathen > Dark Magician Seekers L.P 2100 ----> 2000 Now Leviathen attack him directly!!" Seekers L.P 2000 ----> 0000 The Seeker collasped, 10 seconds later he rose up and screamed as his entire body was engulffed in black fire. Darren stood there watching the seeker scream in pain. As Darren walked away, something from the burning seeker departed self from him and attached itself to Darren, Darren didn't know this happened or felt it. Class " not finished not done yet